


[podfic of] Bloodstains

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hc_bingo, Crucifixion, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: People do weird shit to ease their soul, to come to terms with their sins. For Spike this means crucifixion. For Xander, this means light carpentry and laundry.





	[podfic of] Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloodstains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136564) by [feldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman). 



> recorded for HC_Bingo for the crucifixion square

**Title:** Bloodstains

 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Author:** Feldman

 **Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 **Cover Art:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 **Time:** 11:03

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/bloodstains.mp3)(Right click to download, normal click to stream   )

 


End file.
